universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Bros CD7. Lawl
Smash Bros CD7. Lawl is an Wiki Lawl was been created by Colin J.r. Pendergast (Cpend7) it was a spin-off the Chincherrinas Super Smash Bros. Lawl. Playable Characters Colin's choices ET-ATARI.png|2600 E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial Atari 2600) (Cults)|link=2600 E.T. SSB Cpend7 New Intro.png|Colin J.r. Pendergast (Internet)|link=Colin J.r. Pendergast Bubbyaustin.jpg|Bubbyaustin (Internet)|link=Bubbyaustin Jacob sprite by wwefan45-d8iws6q.png|Jacob (Internet / Smash Bros. Lawl Attitude Reboot)|link=Jacob Sonic 06.png|Sonic '06 (Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)) (Cults)^|link=Sonic 06 Sliver.png|Sliver the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)) (Cults)|link=Sliver the Hedgehog Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) (YouTube Poop)|link=Squidward Tentacles DOOMGUY.png|Doom Guy (DOOM)|link=Doom Guy JonTron.png|Jon Jafari (JonTron / Normal Boots) (Celebrities)|link=JonTron Sblg bubsy.jpg|Bubsy the Bobcat (Accolade)^|link=Bubsy the Bobcat Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Boom.png|Sonic (Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric) (YouTube Poop)^+|link=Sonic (Rise of Lyric) Ed_Wood.jpg|Edward Davis "Ed" Wood, Jr. (Glen or Glenda / Plan 9 from Outer Space / Ed Wood (1994)) (Cults)|link=Ed Wood Nup 162844 3155.jpg|Finley "Fin" Shepard (Sharknado) (Celebrites)|link=Finley "Fin" Shepard renamon_by_coolprojects-d47vpjg.png|Renamon (Digimon) (YouTube Poop)|link=Renamon Evil Cj.png|Evil CJ (Internet) (Celebrity)|link=Evil CJ Commander_Shepard_in_Mass_Effect_3.png|Commander Shepard (Mass Effect series)+ (YouTube Poop)|link=Commander Shepard Themes-Barney.png|Barney the Dinosaur (Barney & Friends / Barney's Great Adventure)^+ (YouTube Poop)|link=Barney the Dinosaur Mephiles the dark.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic The Hedgehog (2006))+ (Cults) (The remake of You-Know-Who)|link=Mephiles the Dark TDK_joker_blowing_up.jpg|New Joker (The Dark Knight (2008)) (YouTube Poop)|link=New Joker Empty Slot Characters Movie Inspector Gadget.jpg|Movie Inspector Gadget (Disney's Inspector Gadget) (YouTube Poop) (Slot 1)|link=Movie Inspector Gadget Michael_J._Fox_as_Marty_McFly_in_Back_to_the_Future,_1985.jpg|Marty McFly (Back to the Future series) (Celebritys) (Slot 1)|link=Marty McFly Cgi_Donkey_Kong.jpeg|CGi Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country Cartoon) (YouTube Poop) (Slot 1)|link=CGi Donkey Kong Older_Rosa_Anarchy.png|Rosa Anarchy (OC) (Celebrity) (Slot 1)|link=Rosa Anarchy CartoonMario.png|Cartoon Mario (The Super Mario Bros Super Show) (YouTube Poop)+ (Slot 1)|link=Cartoon Mario mordecai_y_rigby_by_akane_abadeer-d711wd9.png|Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) (YouTube Poop)+ (Slot 1)|link=Mordecai and Rigby Special Guest Stars Nostalgia Critic.jpg|Nostalgia Critic (ThatGuyWithGlasses) (Celebrities) Super Smash Bros. Lawl|link=Nostalgia Critic AVGN.jpg|Angry Video Game Nerd (Cinemassacre) (Celebrities) Super Smash Bros. Lawl|link=AVGN Frollo.jpg|Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (YouTube Poop) Smash Bros. Lawl|link=Frollo Gaston.jpg|Gaston (Beauty & The Beast) (YouTube Poop) Smash Bros. Lawl|link=Gaston 318890 393903387331521 1041969179 n.jpg|Best Hercules (The Best Hercules Movie Ever / Phoenix Games) (Cults)^ Smash Bros. Lawl|link=Best Hercules Sora SBL intro.jpg|Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) (YouTube Poop) Lawl X|link=Sora DLC ^ - Joke Characters + - Unlockable Characters Carlos Trejo's Hate List # Palutena's Guidance Babalities 'Single Player Modes' 'Classic Mode' The Classic Mode in this game is made out of 15 stages (9 normal battles, 2 bonus stages and 4 boss stages). Every character will also have an introduction and an ending that the player can view anytime afterwards once unlocked. Just like in Smash Wii U, when the player is about to fight a normal battle, the player get up four different battle choices. These choices can include: * Player vs. Metal Opponent * Player and two allies vs. Giant Opponent * Player and one ally vs. Two Opponents * Player vs. Opponent vs. Opponent vs. Opponent * Player vs. 10 - 25 Weaker clones of an Opponent * Player vs. Opponent This mode can also be played together with a friend in a Street Fighter X Tekken style co-up mode. Like in Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS, the player can choose between nine different difficulty settings. However unlike Smash Wii U/3DS, the difficulty-settings are generally more player-friendly despite using the same names: THE CLASSIC MODE "FORMULA": # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # Bonus Stage #1 (Board the Platforms!) # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. Sub-Boss (W.I.P.) # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # Bonus Stage #2 (Race to the Finish!) # vs. Final Boss (Part 1) (???) # vs. Final Boss (Part 2) (???) # vs. Final Boss (Final Part) (???) 'Tag-Team List for Co-Up Classic Mode' If the players are playing as these teams in Team Battle Mode, then they will have a special winning and losing pose. The entire list of Tag-Teams will be reveled when all the characters has been confirmed! 'Bosses' 'Sub-Bosses' Just like the normal opponents in Classic Mode, when the player reaches "Stage 8" the player will get the choice between three different bosses that can the fought. The "Boss-Boxes" first appears completely black, but after the player has defeated a boss once its box will be replaced by a portrait of the boss itself. The bosses that the player can choose between are random every time. The possible bosses that could be the Sub-boss are: Death_Mwauthzyx.png|Death Mwauthzyx (Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gm3sA1f-SSw|link=Death Mwauthzyx Tatters_mugshot's.jpg|SpringTrap (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) Battle Theme: www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gK5aCbqoB8|link=Golden Bonnie Sliver.png|Sliver the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)) (As an Annoying Boss) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPC55RVN9Mg Black Knight.png|The Black Knight (Monty Python and The Holy Grail) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7YYbcKDFVo|link=The Black Knight Anti-Jacob.png|Anti-Jacob (OC) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1eECg4vE5E|link=Anti-Jacob Halo-2-Anniversary-Gravemind-2.png|Gravemind (Halo 2) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RyUiu_2jjP8|link=Gravemind Velmainweb-1.png|Velma Green (Billy and Mandy) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqT7bh0tMJs|link=Velma Green Zilla_1998.jpg|Zilla (Godzilla (1998)) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdD3hidVIbk|link=Zilla john_cena_custom_by_dmitry99__2___by_dmitrykozin99-d7v4bwb.png|John Cena (WWE) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cZ7ndjhhps 'Final Bosses' 'All-Stars' All-Stars returns from Super Smash Bros Melee and acts very similarly to Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS. However instead of fighting the characters in order of debut(oldest to newest for 3DS and newest to oldest for Wii U). The characters are fought in different groups that is centered around a specific theme. 'Items' 'Assist Trophies' 'ROUND 1' 'Stages' ' ' 'MY MUSIC!' Each one of the stages that are playable outside of Classic Mode will have a total of 10 songs each. With the exception of "Nintendo E3 Stage", which has 20 songs. These songs can be chosen and have their chance of playing adjusted through My Music similar to Brawl and Smash Wii U. LINK to Music List: My Music! (Smash Bros CD7. Lawl) 'Trophy Library' Just like every Smash Bros game released since Super Smash Bros. Melee. There are Trophies that the player can collect. Some are unlocked by performing certain tasks within the game while others can be bought in the Trophy Shop. 'Game Modes' 'Solo' * Classic * All-Star * Survival * Time Attack * Stadium ** Board the Platforms! ** Home-Run Contest ** Multi-Man Brawl *** 10-Man Brawl *** 100-Man Brawl *** 3 Minute Brawl *** Rival Smash *** Endless Brawl *** Cruel Brawl ** Boss Gauntlet *** ??? *** ??? *** ??? * Event Match ** Single Player Events ** Two-Player Events * Training 'Group' * BRAWL! ** REGULAR BRAWL! (Up to 4 players) ** MASSIVE BRAWL! (Up to 8 players) * Rules * Special Brawl * Tournament Mode * Rotation * Names 'Wi-Fi' * With Anyone * With Friends * Basic Brawl * Team Battle * Tourney * Spectator Mode 'Vault' * Trophies ** Trophy Library ** Trophy Hoard ** Trophy Shop ** Trophy Rush * Stage Builder * Palutena's Guidance * Replays * Photo Album * Chronicle 'Options' * My Music!! * Announcer Changer * Screen * Deflicker * Rumble * Controls * Sound * Tips * Erase Data 'Data' * Classic Mode cutscenes ** Character Introductions ** Character Endings * Records ** Group Records ** Brawl Records * Notices * Sound Test 'Announcers' * W.I.P. Category:Work-in-Progress Category:Video Games Category:Games for Wii U Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Lawl Spinoff